I Wanna Sing
by Shining Fishy
Summary: Terinspirasi dari duo EunHae - I Wanna Sing. Bagaimana cerita ketika Ryeonggu merengkek meminta single bertajuk YeWook - I Wanna Sing? YEWOOK FF Oneshoot. RnR :)


**Pairing: Yesung X Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer: YeWook belong to themself**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Author: Shining Fishy**

**Summary: Ketika EunHae mengeluarkan single I Wanna DANCE. Bagaimana jika Ryeowook merengek meminta membuat single "I Wanna SING" bersama kekasihnya. YeWook Fanfiction. Oneshoot.**

**.**

**Yuriz Present...**

**I WANNA SING**

**.**

**09 Juni 2013**

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah beranjak dari balik meja kasir. Dia terlihat tergesa ketika meninggalkan **cafe**-nya, padahal baru setengah jam ia singgah di **Mouse&Rabbit**. Dengan balutan **jeans** dan baju putih serta topi abu-abu, membuat para fans yang memang tengah berkunjung di **MoBit** dibuat terpana olehnya. Apalagi dia membawa ransel dan hadiah dari fans, sungguh terlihat seperti anak sekolah.

"Aissh, bukankah sebentar lagi dia harus siaran." Rutuk pemuda bernama Jongwoon, tetap saja bermain dengan ponsel yang tak pernah dilewatkannya. "Aku harus cepat" gumamnya lagi.

Jongwoon mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang lumayan, entah mungkin tak sabar untuk bertemu kekasih mungilnya. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum. Ayolah, siapa sih yang tak senang jika bertemu sang kekasih.

Mobil Jongwoon berhenti di sebuah taman yang agak terpencil dan tak banyak dikunjungi orang. Dia dan kekasihnya sengaja memilih tempat ini supaya tak banyak orang mengenali status mereka sebagai artis besar.

Dilangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju sebuah taman, terlihat pemuda mungil tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya duduk di rerumputan. Jongwoon menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat gantungan ponsel sang kekasih dengan corak jerapah yang ia belikan beberapa waktu lalu. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir dibibirnya ketika mengingat manjanya kekasih mungilnya itu sewaktu minta dibelikan gantungan itu.

Jongwoon berjalan sangat pelan, sepertinya tak ingin kekasihnya itu mengetahui kehadirannya.

.

.

'Ugh, kenapa **hyung** lama sekali, sebentar lagi kan aku harus siaran' gumam seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah duduk di rumput taman. Menunggu sang kekasih hm?

Tangannya tak henti melakukan kebiasaannya, mengotak-atik ponselnya. Berbagai ekspresi wajah ia buat ketika menunggu seseorang itu, mulai dari sebal, pipi menggembung sampai bibir yang mengerucut imut. Hey, Jongwoon! Mungkin jika sekarang kau melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang terakhir kau tak bisa untuk tidak melahap bibir kekasihmu itu. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Deg

Ryeowook terkaget ketika dua telapak tangan menutup matanya dari belakang. Awalnya ia kaget, namun setelah menebak pemilik tangan tersebut dirinya tersenyum lebar. "Ya, **hyung**! Lepaskan." Pintanya pura-pura sebal.

"..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban. "Aku tahu ini kau **hyung**. Cepat lepaskan, atau kau tak ku beri jatah hyung." Ujar Ryeowook lagi masih dengan nada yang ia buat sebal.

"Baiklah. **Hyung** lepaskan." Setelah Jongwoon melepas tangannya, ia ikut duduk di rerumputan dengan kesasihnya. Dilihatnya sang kekasih memalingkan wajahnya. Apa dia marah, pikir Jongwoon.

Oh sungguh, kemampuan akting Ryeowook bertambah. Tak salah dia terpilih jadi pemain musikal.

"Ayolah **baby**, kau marah hm?" ucap Jongwoon. Tangannya mencoba menangkup pipi Ryeowook yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. Dan jangan lupa, matanya menatap lapar pada bibir mungil Ryeowook yang alami menggoda, rasanya ia ingin melahap bibir itu.

"**Hyung** kan masih ingin dikasih jatah."

"YA **HYUNG**! Siapa yang mau kasih hyung jatah." Ucap Ryeowook bergidik. Pasalnya kekasih anehnya itu memang sedikit errr mesum.

"Tadi kau bilang jika hyung lepaskan tangan **hyung** kau akan memberi **hyung** jatah, hm?" Oh lihat, Ryeowook semakin bergidik melihat seringaian Jongwoon . Wajahnya juga memerah, tak berani menatap Jongwoon.

"Y-ya i-itu. Yah! **Hyung** mesum!" ucap Ryeowook dengan muka yang memerah sembari mencubit pelan lengan Jongwoon. Sang empunya lengan hanya mengaduh dan memasang ekspresi wajah -pura pura- kesakitan. Namun sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh kekasih mungil didepannya. Lalu digenggamnya erat tangan Ryeowook.

Lama tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Dua sejoli tadi tengah sibuk menikmati genggaman tangan mereka. Menyalurkan betapa rindunya mereka. Terutama Ryeowook, dia sungguh merindukan kekasih berkepala besarnya itu. Semenjak Jongwoon memutuskan masuk militer, merekapun jarang bertemu. Paling hanya sekedar memberi kabar lewat sms. Oh pantas saja Ryeowook suka berkutat dengan ponselnya, entah dimanapun.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping, mendapati Jongwoon tengah memejamkan matanya. Tak bosan ia menatap lama pada wajah sang kekasih. Sungguh tampan, walaupun rambutnya kini dipotong **a-la** tentara, namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Sampai kapan kau memandangi **hyung**. Terpesona hm?" ucap Jongwoon masih dengan mata yang tertutup, sebuah sunggingan muncul dibibirnya. Namun tak dijawab oleh Ryeowook. Kekasih mungilnya itu malah menyamankan sandaran kepalanya di bahu Jongwoon.

Lengan Yesung melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook. Oh, **How romantic they are**! Sesekali Jongwoon mengelus surai lembut Ryeowook. Dan dirinya baru tersadar jika Ryeowook telah mengganti cat rambutnya.

"Kapan kau mengganti cat rambutmu **baby**?" tanya Jongwoon memecah suasana romantis antara mereka.

"Apa kau tak suka hyung?" jawab Ryeowook. Takut kalau kekasihnya tak akan suka dengan wrana rambutnya yang baru. Ryeowook menunduk tak berani menatap Jongwoon. Pasalnya dia sering meminta pendapat Jongwoon ketika ia akan mengganti cat rambutnya. Namun tidak kali ini.

"Kata siapa **hyung** tak suka. **Hyung** suka semua yang ada pada diri Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Jongwoon menyentil hidung Ryeowook. Diusapnya kembali surai abu abu kekasih mungilnya. Lengannya mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Ryewook. Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah kembali. Sungguh kadar keimutannya sangatlah kuat, menurut author dan Kim Jongwoon.

"**Hyung**..."

"Hn."

"**Hyung** aku rindu hyung." Ryeowook berkata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca. Seperti tau jika Ryeowook akan berbicara lagi, Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mendengarkan sampai Ryeowook selesai berbicara.

"Kau tahu **hyung**. Aku rindu ketika suaramu menggema diseluruh **venue** ketika **SuShow** hyung." Jongwoon menahan nafas sesaknya ketika Ryeowook berkata demikian. Dia memang sensitif mendengar kata-kata **Super Show**.

"Aku rindu **dance**-mu yang aneh itu."Ryeowook berkata sembari tertawa pelan mengingat dance yang dilakukan Kim YESUNG diatas **stage**. Kini Jongwoon malah mencibir ketika Ryeowook berkata bahwa **dance**-nya aneh. Oh ayolah, bukannya **Octopus Dance** itu memang aneh.

"Ssst, **hyung** tahu **baby**. Jadi diamlah." Seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan **namja** mungil disampingnya, Jongwoon menarik tubuh mungil sang kekasih dan mendekapnya erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang membuncah. Ryeowook membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Jongwoon. Menyesap aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"**Hyung**." Ryeowook bersuara. Didongakkannya wajahnya menatap Jongwoon.

"Ayo membuat **single** hyung." Lanjut Ryeowook. Alis Jongwoon bertaut seolah bingung tiba tiba kekasihnya meminta hal aneh seperti itu.

"Aku iri dengan EunHae **hyung**." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap layar handphone nya. Bagaimana tidak iri? Eunhae yang notabene memang sepasang kekasih juga mempunyai lagu sendiri. Bukankah enak ketika kau memiliki lagu sendiri bersama sang terkasih?

"Mengapa iri heum?" Jongwoon yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat mulut juga.

"**I wanna dance**." Ryeowook bergumam sambil sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Jongwoon semakin bingung dibuatnya. Bukankah itu lagu eunhae? Lalu apa hubungannya.

"Lihat hyung." Akhirnya Jongwoon terdiam dan memilih untuk melihat **Short MV** dari duo **dongasaeng**-nya. Bukankah eunhae itu sama-sama **main dancer**? Mereka berdua sama-sama jago dalam hal **dance**. Lalu..

Jongwoon menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan dibalas dengan Ryeowook yang menggembungkan pipinya. Jongwoon mengacak lembut surai Ryeowook.

"**I WANNA SING**." Ujar Jongwoon.

Gotcha!

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan menatap heran kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa Jongwoon tau apa yang diinginkan Ryeowook? Bukankah biasanya pikirannya lamban seperti kura-kura kesayangannya. Oh ayolah, apa kau tak percaya **mind-love-connection**. Koneksi anata orang yang saling mencintai, begitu maksudnya.

Jongwoon hanya berpikir jika eunhae adalah duo yang berbakat **dance**, sedangkan yewook dan Kyuhyun mempunyai suara emas. Namun disini jika mereka berdua boleh egois, mereka ingin berduet dan memiliki lagu sendiri.

"**Hyung** akan coba buatkan untukmu." Ucap Jongwoon sambil membelai pipi Ryeowook.

"Eh?"

"Selama di militer, hyung akan buatkan lagu untukmu baby. I-wanna-sing." Ujar Jongwoon mengeja perkataannya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih jemari lentik Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya.

Entah kenapa Ryeowook benar-benar tak sabar untuk menunggu 2 tahun lagi saat Jongwoon keluar dari **army**. Menjadi sosok Yesung yang sangat dirindukannya kini. Berharap perusahaan akan menyetujui rencana yang dibuatnya dengan Kim Jongwoon.

Cup!

Ryeowook mengecup pipi Jongwoon sekilas. Ditundukkannya wajah meronanya, tak mau Jongwoon melihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Tapi kau harus beri imbalan pada hyung."

"Eh?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya bingung. Matanya berkedip-kedip layaknya mata seekor anak kucing. Membuat Jongwoon sendiri gemas memiliki kekasih seimut Kim Ryeowook. Kadang dirinya juga tak percaya dengan tahun lahir kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Hyung mau ja-tah." Seringaian Jongwoon membuat Ryeowoook bergidik. Tak ayal rona merah di wajahnya kembali muncul.

"Ya! Hyung pervert!" kesal Ryeowook dan membenamkan wajahnya kembali didada Jongwoon.

"Hahahaha."

END

Endingnya aneh ya? Hahaha. Author cuma pengen nuangin apa yang author pikirin aja. Idenya muncul sewaktu author inget kalo Yesung sama Ryeowook itu kayaknya ngga bakal bisa pisah sama ponsel mereka. Ngga nyambung ya? Hehe

Oya maaf ya author nunda ff Loving Me Teacher dulu buat sementara. Chapter 3 lagi dalam progress hehe. Semoga sih masih ada yang nungguin kekeke

Silahkan tinggalkan author seonggok review dari kalian. Kritik dan saran author terima dengan senang hati :D


End file.
